


the two of us were made for eachother

by gaynsad



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, date kinda??, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaynsad/pseuds/gaynsad
Summary: “I don’t see that being possible really, it almost seems like we were made for each other. I don’t know what I’d do without you, honestly.”
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	the two of us were made for eachother

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! uh first fic i've ever written so sorry if its terrible. just i love them and wish there were more fluff fics
> 
> probably kinda out of character, sorry

Sasha hummed as she held the other girls hand in hers, a smile plastered on her face as they sat under the stars. She closed her eyes and drew a long, peaceful breath. 

Mikasa looked at her, smiling softly. After a long day of training, they needed this. She moved closer to the brown-haired girl, leaning her head against her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, just appreciating each other.

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Sasha spoke. “It’s been a long time since we’ve been able to do this, hasn’t it?”. A long time meaning probably 3 weeks, but it felt like forever. It wasn’t often they were able to get out alone.

“It has.” she hummed, tired. The pair went back to sitting in silence again until an idea popped into Sasha’s head. She shot up, almost scaring a half-asleep Mikasa to death. 

She watched the girl frantically look around for a few seconds before grabbing her hands and pulling her up. “Come on! I got an idea!” Sasha said, dragging her across the field and into a small forest nearby.

“Sasha where are we going?!” Mikasa yelled quietly, following the girl(not like she had a choice). 

Sasha giggled “Just a place I know of!” She slowed her pace and quickly slipped along a small path, into a clearing where the trees opened up and you can clearly see the moon above. The moonlight was so bright you didn’t need anything else to help you see. It was gorgeous.

Sasha led her into the center, grabbing her waist with one hand and lifting her arm with the other. She slowly started dancing, humming some song.

She followed the other girls lead. “How did you find this place? It’s beautiful.” Sasha giggled, staying silent for a moment. 

“Got bored one night, went to get food but ended up going on a walk instead.” The brown-haired girl answered. Mikasa nodded, leaning into her for warmth.

They stayed like that for a long while, swaying in each other's arms. Leaning on the other for support. Genuinely enjoying each other's company. 

They somehow found themselves laying on the forest floor, side by side. Both girls were tired but didn’t want to go back in just yet. Sasha sighed calmly, closing her eyes and smiling.

“I love you.” Mikasa whispered softly. If the wind had picked up just a tiny bit you wouldn’t have been able to hear it. Sasha opened her eyes and turned her head towards her slightly.

“I love ya too, Mika.” she responded quickly. She thought for a moment, before looking at the sky, so dark you could see thousands of stars. “Y’know something that scares me?” she whispered back.

Mikasa hummed, “what?” 

“That there's a possibility that in a different world we’re apart. Either we never met or one of us wasn’t so lucky.. The thought of it scares me.” 

“I don’t see that being possible really, it almost seems like we were made for each other. I don’t know what I’d do without you, honestly.”

Sasha turned and smiled at her. “Yeah, you’re right.” She got to her feet and held a hand out. “Cmon, we should get back before it gets too late.”

Mikasa grabbed her hand, pushing herself up. “You’re right. Let’s go.” She interlocked their fingers, smiling as they walked back to the training grounds.

“Love you, Mika.”

“Love you too, Sash.”

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to make the end kinda angsty/foreshadowing to s4 ep8 but i really dont know how well it turned out??


End file.
